I'm Sad Tonight
by gaaleex
Summary: The twisted love story of a Hokage, a peasant girl and the meaning of happiness. Based on The Happy Prince. NaruHina. AU ish . Character Death.


**I'm Sad Tonight**

** by gaaleex**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF NARUTO. IF I DID, GAARA AND LEE WOULD BE MAKING OUT ALREADY, AND NARUTO'D BE THE HOKAGE.**

**Summary: **The twisted love story of a Hokage, a peasant girl and the meaning of happiness. Based on The Happy Prince. NaruHina. AU(ish).

Once upon a time, Konoha was a peaceful, prosperous town, ever since Uzumaki Naruto was crowned as Hokage. There was no fighting, no war, just peace. Peace, like he always wanted. The people were happy. The ninja were happy. There was enough for to go around for everyone and anyone. People began to want to move to this wonderful town, with this wonderful Hokage. The advisor, Sai, wanted to build a huge wall around Konoha, bigger than any before, and keep the gate locked shut to prevent overcrowding. Naruto stood by the open gate and welcomed the newcomers with open arms. He helped them build new houses, and the town grew to twice its size before. Every day new improvements were being made to something. Nothing seemed to go wrong.

Naruto was blond and blue eyed, tall and muscular. He was the most powerful ninja in the village and was held with great respect by everyone and anyone. He had many friends. People speculated he was too busy for love, or he loved too many for it to become romance. Everyone nicknamed him The Happy Prince.

But then Naruto grew sick. It started off with him complaining of a headache, that turned into a migraine, then didn't stop. He became pale, with bags under his eyes. But he still stood at the gate, waving people in, a permanent smile on his washed out face. His condition got so bad he was confined to his room above his office, or the office itself. Haruno Sakura, one of the most skilled medical ninja in the town and his best friend, stayed by his side at all times and tried to treat him. His illness was unknown to anyone. The treatments weren't working; if anything they were making him feel worse. So in the end, everyone played the waiting game. Waiting to see if he got better. Waiting to see if he got worse. All the while, Sakura tried to come up with a cure, but never even came close. Even though Naruto was getting worse as each week passed, he sat out on his balcony looking out at Konoha with a wide grin on his face.

Konoha looked at him, too. If ever someone was crying, another would point up to the Hokage smiling down at them and tell them life isn't so bad with someone this dedicated and loving watching over them as the leader of their town. He was suffering with the most confusing and horrific disease, but there he was, everyday, come rain or shine. No one could hug him anymore, or go up close, but anyone could write a letter to him, and he would reply, as soon as possible. Sometimes if people looked up to the balcony they could see him scribbling away a reply at the table he'd brought out there with him.

At night, the town was closed up to avoid troublemakers, and the town slept. No one walked around in the night time, unless they had somewhere to be, or nowhere to go. On this perfect, starry night, no one had somewhere to be. Everyone was asleep, and only one person was outside. A peasant girl, sleeping in a patch of grass surrounding a well, dreamed of a life that filled her with joy, not sadness.

She was beautiful, not that the thought had ever crossed her mind. She had lavender eyes and blue hair like a dark waterfall that was spread around her head like a halo as she lay down. She was wearing a small dress, old and ragged, with holes and patches that covered some of the holes. She wore no shoes, and had an old thin jacket tucked around her arms. A leaf flew past, dancing on the breeze, and landed on her cheek, startling her out of her light sleep. She opened her eyes and breathed in too quickly. She sat up and coughed, picking the leaf from her cheek and holding it in her palm. It auburn coloured, signifying Autumn and the approaching Winter. Winter was always difficult for her. Her money had recently ran out and she came to Konoha yesterday as her last chance for food. A kind old woman gave her a loaf of bread, and she was savouring it, just two slices a day.

Now, the leaf flew from her palm and fluttered away. The peasant girl followed it, pulling her jacket around her arms and shivering slightly, despite it being quite a warm night for November. She followed the leaf until it landed near the back of the Hokage Mansion. As she bent down and picked it up, she heard the most wonderful singing she had ever heard. She felt almost bewitched as she followed the tune, searching for the source of this amazing voice.

But this girl had a plan for her life. She was going to the Sand Country in the hopes of working there as a servant. She'd recently heard their leader, Gaara, had offered five new places, complete with a place to stay and food to eat. She just needed to get her energy here to make the journey. She'd only be here tonight and tonight only; no more time here was needed.

Turning a corner, the peasant girl found herself in the gardens of the Hokage Mansion. She was already surprised she hadn't been caught and yelled at to go away, but so far nothing. And as she looked up, she saw the Hokage, the Happy Prince, sitting on a marble table and singing, with shiny clear tears falling down his face. No one had ever seen the Hokage in such a vulnerable position. The girl wondered if she should just walk away. But as she stepped backwards, she stood on a twig and the Hokage's head snapped up and looked straight at her. She froze, unsure of how to explain herself.

To her surprise, the Hokage beckoned her closer, not seeming to care she'd seen the supposedly happiest person in Konoha despite his illness crying his heart out. She sat down next to him, her legs shivering for a second at the cold touch of the marble. The garden was truly beautiful. There was even a waterfall falling ahead of them, and fresh flowers and trees and long grass, while all kinds of wildlife ran around, clearly in their element. And she saw the Hokage was beautiful too. She'd heard rumours he was the most astonishingly attractive person anyone had ever laid eyes on, but she hadn't expected the rumours to be true. He was wearing the finest of robes, decorated with ten sapphires and ten rubies. His shoes were made of gold, and his eyes gleamed. A blush crept across her cheeks, which quickly faded as the Hokage's eyes saddened and another tear fell down his cheek. The Hokage also had bags under his eyes, and every now and then he winced with the pain of his illness.

Without stopping to think, the peasant girl reached across and wiped the tear away with her hand. The Hokage's cheek was soft, and wet, like he had been crying for hours. "Why are you crying?" She whispered.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am crying because I can no longer help the people of Konoha. I have to sit here, excluded from everything and everyone." He replied, quietly. "Who are you, kind girl?"

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata." She answered him, but a thought crossed her mind and she was puzzled. "Why, if you are so sad, do you sit on your balcony and smile at everyone everyday? I have heard you are the happiest man in Konoha. I can see now that this is a wrong statement."

Naruto rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I do not want to trouble my villagers with any thoughts that I am depressed, desperately sad, and in pain, all the time. You are not one of my villagers. Or you weren't. What are you doing walking around this time at night? I am here everyday, and only Sakura knows, but no one else does. I do not know you, and there are others I can only watch as they suffer now." He paused, seeming to think about something. "Would you help me?"

There was a lot to answer. Hinata swallowed. "I am going to Suna for a job so I can earn money and get some food. I am always hungry, and I have just this loaf of bread left to keep me alive. I came here to get some energy before my long journey, having heard this was a wonderful village. But there are no job vacancies in the Hokage Mansion. Sakura is your best friend, the medical ninja, yes?" Naruto nodded, though he looked concerned that Hinata was always hungry. Hinata continued, in her soft, high voice. "I will help you for tonight. And then I have to leave. What is it you want help with?"

The Hokage pointed forward. Hinata noticed a gap in the trees, and saw a bungalow with an open window right ahead of them. Inside, an old man was reading a story to two little children. The storybook was old, and tattered, and it looked like it had been read a hundred times. The bungalow itself seemed just one room, and the children had the only bed. There was also one table, and two chairs. Again it looked like the children would have this too. The old man finished the story and lay on the hard floor, while the children coughed and spluttered. The image pained Hinata's heart. No wonder Naruto wanted help. To just sit here, and see this, but be unable to leave the Mansion for fear of infecting everyone, must be torture.

"Hinata, Hinata, kind Hinata. Those children and their grandfather are desperately hungry and ill. The children wake up a lot in the night and cry for comfort. Take my gold shoes, and knock on their door. Give the shoes to them. If they ask who you are and why you done this, tell them only that their problems are now over." Naruto told Hinata, softly. He took his shoes off, revealing his bare, pale feet. Hinata blushed as she bent to pick up his shoes, and nodded to show she would do as he asked. She left then, walking through the gap in the trees and down to the bungalow.

She knocked on the door. After a grumbling about did anyone know what time it was, the old man answered the door, and looked surprised to see a peasant girl holding golden shoes stood there. Hinata handed the shoes to him with a calm smile, then turned to leave. As Naruto had predicted, he asked who she was, and why she had done this.

Hinata stopped walking, but she didn't turn around. "Your problems are now over." She stated into the breeze of the night, then carried on walking back to the garden. Tiredness washed over her. Her eyes felt weary. But she also felt good. She had done a good deed. It was amazing. Her and the Hokage, they'd changed a family's life. Never had felt so important.

When she sat back next to Naruto, she noticed he was not crying anymore. He was just sniffling, that stage after you have finished sobbing, but not quite stopped yet. He kissed Hinata on the forehead, causing her to turn crimson red, and thanked her greatly. "I have to go back to my room now, I am far too tired. I am in the garden every night until I grow too tired to cry anymore." He murmured after a moment. "Where are you staying?" He asked Hinata.

She shrugged, pity hitting her heart at the crying comment. "Nature. Outside. It's always been my home, and my place to sleep."

"Not anymore. For tonight, you can sleep in the spare room next to mine. You can use whatever you wish. And you can pick any of the dresses from the wardrobe in there to cover your slender body to keep for always. That dress is not good enough." Naruto nodded, his mind already made up, despite Hinata's polite objections. They walked together into the Mansion, and they both got to their rooms.

Hinata, feeling rude, picked out a dark blue satin dress that matched her eyes and hair. She lay it out on the armchair in the corner of the room, and walked across the fluffy carpet to the enormous bed. As she sank into the comfort of the mattress, she realised she'd never felt so comfortable in her entire life. She felt asleep almost instantly as he head hit the pillow, using her ragged dress as a nightgown. She dreamed of the Hokage getting better, and was asleep with a smile on her face.

Naruto, meanwhile, lay on his bed, wide awake, the pain in his body and head growing considerably worse. He yelled out for just a second, then buried his face into his pillow and cried the rest of the night away.

The next morning, Hinata awoke to the birds singing. She had never had such a wonderful sleep. She was so grateful to the Hokage. She knew right now he'd be in his office or on the balcony, so she'd wait until tonight to come back into the garden and thank him for letting her stay in this room and keep the wonderful gown. There was an en suite bathroom, where she poured herself a bubble bath and soaked for twenty minutes, feeling slightly guilty she was abusing her stay in this room, though Naruto had said she could use whatever she wanted. Afterwards, feeling clean for the first time in ages, she sat at the dressing table, marvelling at this wonderful room and its objects. She'd never seen so many riches in her life. Hinata picked up a cream coloured bristle brush, and brushed through her hair until it was soft and knot-free, though still wet from washing it earlier.

Then she dressed in the new gown, and dried her hair with a towel roughly, then brushed it all over again. Outside, the sun was shining. That would dry her hair faster. She smiled at the room, feeling perfectly relaxed for just one moment, then left, and cast a glance a Naruto's bedroom door. Her mood crashed, but she still kept her smile. As she was walking down the stairs, she saw Sakura waiting at the bottom, staring up at her, arms folded.

Haruno Sakura was Naruto's best friend, and his nurse, one of the best medical ninja in Konoha. Everyone knew this. Hinata heard this upon arriving, as everyone always talked about The Happy Prince and wondering if he would ever get better, if Sakura would ever find the cure. Now, she looked stern as she beckoned Hinata towards her. Her emerald eyes gleamed knowingly and she was dressed like a ninja, with shorts and a clinging top. Very unlike Hinata's elaborate dress. Sakura was a fierce woman, and she scared plenty. She'd been especially cross and frustrated after she couldn't find the cure for Naruto's illness, though she still tried everyday, desperate.

"Who are you?" She demanded, once Hinata was close enough. "What are you doing here? Who said you could be here?"

"I am sorry, miss," Hinata bowed, unsure of what else to do. "I was told I could stay in your spare room upstairs by Naruto, the Hokage, for the night. I met him in the garden last night."

Sakura looked astonished. "You met him in the garden? What were you doing there at that time of night?"

"Sorry, miss, sorry." Hinata babbled. "I was asleep in the grass and heard his wonderful singing voice so I followed it until I ended up in the garden. There I sat and talked to him, and I helped him help a poor family by giving them his golden shoes. He said I could pick a dress and keep it." She waited, anxiously, for Sakura's response to this.

Sakura did not reply straight away. She seemed even a little emotional. "That fool," she muttered under her breath. "Still finding ways to help people when he is the one in dire need of help." She raised her voice and addressed Hinata firmly; "Those were the only golden shoes we had. But thank you for talking to him. He hasn't spoken to anyone apart from myself in the longest time." She seemed far away all of a sudden, and shook her head to snap herself out of it. "That dress looks lovely on you," she added, a tiny smile on her face. "Now, I have to work on finding a cure. Do you know your way out?"

"Yes." Hinata told her, and so they bid goodbye, Hinata going one way, Sakura going the other. As Hinata left the building, a terrible headache washed over her, lasting for about five seconds. She staggered, a little confused, then carried on walking. She would gather up as much food and water as she could today, and then leave tonight after bidding goodbye to the Hokage. That was the plan.

Later that night, Hinata crept back into the garden. Naruto was not singing this time, but he was not crying either, just sniffling, like after Hinata had delivered the shoes to the poor family. She strode towards him, and he noticed her, his eyes lighting up slightly. "You look beautiful." He remarked, his voice full of awe. "Your face is pale like the moon, and your eyes shine like the stars. Thank you for coming back to see me."

Hinata was immensely flattered by his compliments, and spoke next with a wide grin and a happy blush. "I come to say thank you for letting me sleep in your spare room last night, and also to say goodbye. I am bound for Suna, where I will get a good job now that I have this gown to show I am not a beggar girl, and clean hair and a clean body."

"Hinata, Hinata, kind Hinata," the Hokage appealed, "will you not stay with my one night longer? There is a woman who lives alone and works as a seamstress. She is working her fingers to the bone and is awfully exhausted. She doesn't have much food, and she is washed out. She needs to employ other people to work for her, but can't afford to pay them. Give her one of my rubies, and she will have enough money for the rest of her life."

The Hokage looked so sad that Hinata gave in. "I will stay with you for one more night and give this ruby to that woman." She decided. She did what the Hokage asked, and when she came back he was no longer sniffling. He was just impassive. But he kissed her on both cheeks and thanked her wondrously.

"For tonight, you can sleep in the spare room next to mine. You can use whatever you wish. And you can pick a pair of any of the shoes from the bottom of the wardrobe in there to cover your petite feet to keep for always. Bare feet is not good enough." Naruto nodded, his mind already made up, despite Hinata's polite objections. They walked together into the Mansion, and they both got to their rooms.

Hinata picked a pair of small black heels, with a sapphire bow at the front of each shoe, to match her dress, eyes and hair. Then she had another brilliant night's sleep. She repeated the process she had the morning before when waking up, except this time she slipped on her new shoes and practiced walking in the heels. She had another headache, a longer one, and this one made her groan and clutch her head. Then it was gone. What had happened there? She didn't want to think about it, and vowed to visit the Hokage once more this night to thank him, and then depart for Suna. That was the plan.

As Hinata came back into the garden that night, the Hokage was impassive as he was the night before. No emotion being showed, not sadness, not happiness, not anger, not frustration. Except when he saw Hinata, and his eyes lit up and his face echoed the smallest of smiles.

"You look stunning." He remarked, and nodded at her shoes. "It must have hurt falling from heaven, being such an angel."

This time, Hinata giggled. Naruto's compliments may have been made of cheese, but she still felt brilliant to hear them. Naruto looked surprised she had giggled, but seemed relaxed at the sound, like it was the first time he had heard anyone laugh in a long time. Hinata realised it probably was. Everyone must act so differently around him if they see him. Even Sakura, the only other person he spoke to. And from a conversation with Sakura earlier as she was leaving she found out Sakura wore protective gear so, if the disease was contagious, she wouldn't catch it.

Hinata was the first person to treat him like a real person in a long, long time. She felt pity towards him again, then shook her head. Feeling pity wasn't treating him normal. She could at least do that. "Thank you, Naruto." She smiled. "But I came to say goodbye. I should be well into my journey to Suna by now, and I can't leave it too late, or the job places will be filled."

"Hinata, Hinata, kind Hinata," the Hokage appealed, "will you not stay with me one night longer? There is a hostel for the poor, and they need all the money can get. Pluck the rest of the jewels from my robes and give them equally to each of them. There should be enough for everyone."

The Hokage was so lonely; Hinata decided she would stay just one more night. The food she had collected the day before, and today, was enough to keep her going for the Suna journey, and for one more night here. So she agreed, and took all of the jewels from his robes, and gave one each to all of the people in the hostel. They rejoiced and hugged her, and she disappeared back to the garden.

Her headache was back. It was horrific. Awful, terrible. She shrieked with the pain, and Naruto mustered all of his energy to run and hug her. "What is it? What is the matter?" He gasped, clutching her, stroking her hair.

"I have the most awful headache," Hinata admitted, then shook her head. "It's going now. The poor people were very happy with the jewels."

Naruto looked worried about something, but he tossed his worry aside as he leaned forward and kissed Hinata lightly on the hand and thanked her brilliantly. Hinata squealed at the kiss, not expecting, too quick for her to react to it. She blushed furiously, and squeaked she had better find somewhere to sleep.

"For tonight, you can sleep in the spare room next to mine. You can use whatever you wish. And you can pick any coat from the wardrobe in there to cover your comforting arms to keep for always. Being cold is not good enough." Naruto nodded, his mind already made up, despite Hinata's polite objections. They walked together into the Mansion, and they both got to their rooms.

Hinata's headache was back, and the third night of sleeping here she did not feel immense comfort. She stayed awake most of the night, and when she finally fell asleep it was only an hour or two until morning. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her face had become paler than usual, and she was beginning to get bags under her eyes. She rubbed at them, as if by doing that she would rub them right out. She picked a black jacket with a dark blue fur line running over the collar and the cuffs, to match her shoes, dress, eyes and hair. She fastened the buttons and knew she looked like a really respectable lady now. Suna would have to hire her! She would thank Naruto one last time, and then really leave. That was the plan.

She gathered some more food and water during the day, and sat down next to Naruto on the marble. He put an arm around her, and told her she looked like the midnight sky, always beautiful, and sparkling with comfort for anyone around her. He even had a small smile on his face the whole time. For the first time in ages. Hinata was making a difference in his life, that was for sure. She told him she was leaving, and she saw the familiar look of protest in his eyes.

"Hinata, Hinata, kind Hinata," the Hokage appealed, "will you not stay for one night longer? There is a blind mother who cannot see her son is sick. She needs her eyes to care for him, as it is just the two of them. Find Sakura, and bring her here. Then bring the mother. Sakura can perform a jutsu that will transfer my eyes into hers."

Hinata, this time, shook her head. "I should be in Suna by now, talking to the employers, settling down in my job. I will stay with you for one night longer, but I will not do as you ask. That would leave you blind."

Naruto fixed her with a steely stare. "The only reason I would need my eyes is to look at you, my stunning, kind Hinata. But this is my last request of you, and you will leave afterwards. I have no use for my eyes anymore. I am growing weaker. I can feel it. Please do this for me, Hinata, Hinata, dear, sweet, kind Hinata."

After much arguing, Hinata reluctantly agreed. She brought Sakura to the garden, she brought the mother, and the son, who the mother would not leave alone, to the garden. Sakura performed the jutsu, leaving Naruto blind, and the mother with sight. She cried with happiness and hugged the Hokage, then scooped up her son and kissed him repeatedly.

"Thank you, oh Happy Prince!" She exclaimed. "I can see the world again! I can see my beautiful son!"

When she was gone, and Sakura was gone, Hinata lay her head on Naruto's shoulder. "I will not leave you now you are blind." She told him, firmly.

"No, Hinata, you go to Suna, and you make your fortune." Naruto commanded her, feeling for her cheek and stroking it with one finger.

"I just want to be with you." Hinata whispered in his ear. "I will never leave you."

The next night, Hinata told Naruto stories of all she had seen all over the world. The wonders of the world, he had only ever seen when he was younger, and then not much, as he was preoccupied with being the best ninja he could possibly be. The stories Hinata told him made him truly happy, and this last night, the Happy Prince burst out laughing, for the first time in over a year. They laughed together, and Hinata thought only of Suna briefly, and what her life could have been. Instead, she realised she herself was growing weaker, and she was having migraines during the day. She realised that she had caught what Naruto was suffering from, and she realised she was dying, just like him.

A month later, and Naruto's condition became unbearable. He cried again, but this time, not for the sadness of not being with his people, but with the pain he was going through. Hinata felt scared, as she would go through this too, and even though Naruto was blind he knew she must be suffering from it too. He could feel it in his heart. The disease was a lot more aggressive than it was for Naruto, and Sakura wondered if the gender made a difference. But even she had at last given up searching for a cure, and cried herself to sleep most nights.

"You are ill too, Hinata, aren't you?" He said one night, as they sat together on the marble. "I am sorry for bringing this awful disease upon you." He sighed. "I wish I could see you one last time."

"Take my eyes." Hinata pleaded. "Take one of my eyes, and see me."

"I would never give something to myself, who is already so privileged." Naruto frowned. He winced with the pain for a second, then came to a conclusion. He knew he was at last going to die. "May I kiss your hand, Hinata? My time here is not long anymore."

"I am glad your suffering will end, dear Prince, dear Hokage, my Naruto." Hinata murmured. "But kiss me on the lips, for I am in love with you."

Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips. A sweet, tender kiss, the one Hinata had always dreamed of when she thought of romance. And then Naruto fell forward, landing on her lap. He was dead, finally.

Hinata looked at her love, her Naruto. His robes were now shabby, he wore no shoes, and he was blind. She looked at herself. She was dressed in the finest of clothes, the best shoes, her hair was pinned up into a fancy bun, with ringlets falling down, and she looked respectable and rich. The roles were reversed. "Naruto, Naruto, noble Naruto," she whispered to him in the night, playing with his hair as he slept a never ending sleep on her lap. "Will you not stay for one night longer? There is a girl in your garden, and her heart is crying as she is dying. Wake up, and tell her you love her back, and kiss her until dawn, and cure her and yourself of this dreadful disease. I'm sad tonight."

Naruto died with a smile on his face. Hinata died in the early hours of the morning, and Sakura found them both together in their garden of memories.

When people found out, they built a statue of Naruto and the girl he was found with overlooking Konoha, standing hand-in-hand, with smiles on their faces. People speculated about her, wondering who she was. The poor told everyone she an angel, come to save them from their poverty, and the Hokage in his last few months of life, and rescue him from his lonely life, and put that final smile on his face.

Everyone nicknamed them The Happy Prince and his Princess.

**Author's Note: _Oh, Naruto and Hinata. D: What did you think? I love the story The Happy Prince, and had to put my own spin on it. It's so sad though! Review please. Quite a long One Shot, for me. I quite like rewriting fairy tales, and might do it again. Review. :) _**


End file.
